Talk:Level 959/@comment-68.175.23.88-20150608100348
Well I was going to say I got this 1st try, 3 stars, & no boosters but then I realized I actually did use a +3 moves from a friend booster & it did make a big difference b/c I used every last move! If I hadn't had those extra moves I still would've passed 1st try but I would've had to use a hammer to get the color bomb that was blocking the exit for the cherry. My last several moves were spent setting up two stripes & then switching them to hit the color bomb. I'm not sure what I would rate this, again I don't think I really can after passing first try. But as opposed to for example, the previous level, I wouldn't say I found this one to be easy despite passing first try. My guess would be somewhere btwn somewhat & very hard(so I guess that would be hard lol). I do feel the same way as the person below me who said they didn't feel they passed based on luck & that they gave a lot of thought to the best possible moves. I also spent quite a bit of time assessing the board before each move I made. In general I feel there tends to be a bit more skill needed in ingredients levels, however I also understand why others feel this particular level is luck based due to the mystery candies. I personally feel it's a mix of both luck & skill. Obviously if the majority of the mystery candies you receive are chocolate or bombs, etc, you're probably going to find the level very difficult. However, that being said I feel I got my share of "bad" mystery candies too yet managed to get rid of them & focus on the "good" ones or even use a "bad" one to my advantage. For instance I got several bombs, all 5 moves or less but managed to get rid of them by either setting off a wrapped candy nearby, hitting them with a striped candy or setting off a wrapped/striped combo. I got chocolate as well but was able to dispose of it quickly. And when I say I was able to use some of them to my advantage, I am mostly referring to vertical stripes. In addition to the mystery candies, I made a ton of striped candies on my own(& 1 or 2 wrapped). So if I got a vertical stripe I would try & use it to my advantage by lining it up below or above another striped candy, like I was saying I did to get rid of the color bomb at the end. I did the same thing several other times to hit the popcorn as well. In fact I think I only remember setting off just one horizontal stripe on its own & I might have even made it myself. If I got a mystery candy that was a striped, I barely noticed if it was vertical or horizontal b/c I was usually more concerned with what other special candy I could combine it with(another striped, a wrapped, a color bomb etc). So if you're getting a lot of vertical stripes from the mystery candies, just try to plan ways to combine it with other specials so it becomes useful to you. The conveyer belt can help plan moves so use that to your advantage whenever possible as well. Probably the most helpful combo I was able to set up was a coconut wheel(from one of the mystery candies) with a color bomb. I got the wheel first & came very close to just setting it off on its own but realized all it would do was hit the popcorn once. I was already making a lot of striped candies on my own so decided I'd wait & try to combine it with one. But then a few moves later I got a color bomb & was able to switch them. I honestly had no idea what would even happen, I don't think I've ever had that combo before. But of course it ended up being pretty amazing, the wheel turned every candy in the row into a horizontal stripe & that's what freed the cherry for me. So that's a perfect example of both luck & skill. I was lucky to get both the wheel & the color bomb but I could have just as easily set off the wheel before getting the cb. Of course I didn't know I would get the cb but by holding off on using the wheel right away & instead thinking ahead & planning to combine it with a special candy, I was then fortunate to get the cb instead & figure out a way to combine them. Other combos which helped the most were a cpl of wrapped/striped positioned to hit both the popcorn & icing blocking the cherry. I was also able to make a color bomb/striped combo but unfortunately it wasn't very helpful, there were only a few other candies of the same color & I'm not even sure one of them hit anything that I was aiming for. That's an example of not really planning ahead b/c I was so excited to have a cb/stripe combo that I didn't even pay attn to if it would make an impact or not. Anyway I've rambled on enough but I just want to stress again, I really recommend making any striped candies when you have the chance, doesn't matter if they're vertical. And don't think vertical stripes from mystery candies are a waste! The majority of my breaking down that popcorn or icing was just by lining up any two stripes & setting them off. Also if you are getting regular bombs or chocolate, vertical candies can help to destroy them as well, which can be esp helpful if you're not getting other matches around the chocolate. Not to mention that's how I got the cherry down too, as I described in the beginning. I have to say I did enjoy this one too, though in a very different way than the last level. I found this level to be challenging & I enjoyed putting a lot of thought into my moves! I'm weird like that :)